Just a Kid
by UnholyTwilight
Summary: Sho X David YaoiExplicit


"Just a Kid…"

By: Melissa Chavez

Battle Arena Toshinden 3

A Short Story/Song

Genre: Romance, action

Type: 3rd person view

Pairing: Sho X David

Shounen-ai, Yaoi

Audience: Wait, Sho X David; a pairing?! laughing

Melissa: Hey; opinions are neither right nor wrong! XP

Audience: still laughing HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Melissa: --;; pulls out her gold magnums HEY!!

Audience: OO shut up and sit in their seats

Melissa: Thank you… here are the disclaimers

Disclaimers: I don't own Battle Arena Toshinden, it belongs to its respective game company that created the series; specifically the 3rd. Sho Shinjo and David are not my characters and are owned by their character designers. However, I am the one who made the pairing and the storyline. Enjoy!

PS: Words in _Italics_ are lyrics from my new song, "Just a Kid"

-Melissa/Athena )

_Just a kid they'd always say,_

_Just a normal, lonesome kid…_

The dark purple-haired boy was uneased by those words; they rang through his ears and caused a depression to form. He didn't want to listen to their laughter and cruel taunts, but no matter how much he tried the voices were still there. Everyday and everynight he would sit at the top of the clock tower and keep himself surrounded by those raven chained walls, the cold breeze passing by and taking his warmth; leaving him with no remorse. David was a parentless boy with special talents specifically with a chainsaw as his weapon, but he was so upset and lonely, cursing himself for being so low. The orginazation constantly tracked him down, but like the runaway that he is, escapes their wrath everytime. But he was so alone, so cold, like a damsel in distress, a lost little boy without anyone to keep him safe and warm…

_Every night in my dreams I see light,_

_It takes my heart and pierces it a thousand times._

"Life is pointless," he always told himself drastically. "Cursed and merciless…" the outlaw was far from confident, his heart was locked in too much light and it overwhealmed him, he needed the balance of darkness; he needed someone to comfort him in their sin… "I wish someone would show the way into the pitch black of their heart!" the runaway muttered, a tear streamed down from his left eye out of sadness. "I need someone to kill me with their _lust_…"

_Sometimes I ache all over my soul,_

_This empty-ness cannot be retold…_

But tonight was going to be a special night for that boy; David's wish would come true, someone was going to kill him with their lust… two hours after the sunset and the orange sky fading into the dark blue shade of night, the parentless kid walked back within the clock tower's secret chambers and solely entered his cool-collected room, sitting on his bed and sighed as he lied back against it and blankly stared at the ceiling, zoning out; so cold…

_And when I try to find my way,_

_All that I see is a painful scene._

Somewhere outside on the clock tower's supportive plate, two shadows ran against each other and exchanged attacks, the sound of swords clashing, the yell of battle cries, the movement from each of their steps, a slash blazed across one of the shadowy figures and cut his shoulder, the dim white lights from the moon reflecting onto the tower and revealing a man wearing a purple upper tussle and a red sash outfit, black pants accompanied by knee high brown boots, yellow bracers around both of his wrists, his thin yet deadly sword resting in his right hand's hold, but the beauty of this man was his long vived brown hair…

_But a hand reached out towards me,_

_I gripped tight as I was pulled up;_

_Saved by the charm of darkness…_

Sho Shinjo was his name… the red-purple swordsman, the "speed demon", the elder Shinjo of the two brothers between himself and Eiji, the "gold fighter", he was known as so many names; several thought of the long brown-haired man as a "fallen legend" that faced anyone and never spared mercy…

_A warrior with no bounds,_

_His soul ever so dazzling;_

_No one else compared…_

The other sword wielder, however, was an assassin, vowed on killing the elder Shinjo and returning with his "limitless" sword… he held his long blade.

"This time, you will die!" he screeched and ran straight at the red swordsman, stabbing forward the tip, aiming for his heart, but it was no good! The gold fighter was far too fast for the unskilled assassin and made several flashes and cuts all around the soul, he lept back and swung his sword; lashing off the blood.

"It's no good," Sho whispered, but loud enough to where the assassin could hear his words. "You are a fool to chase me down!" a smirk curled his lips; he ran a flash straight at the unskilled one and made a one spin slash. At that moment when the speed demon stood back-to-back with the assassin, the killer fell to the ground dead; his upper torso seperated from his waist below. "Sweet death…" the peerless warrior shifted his eyes and found a door on the side, he walked up to it and gripped the knob, turning enough that it opened and he walked in…

_You, being the darkness_

_Me, being the light._

_We were meant to be,_

_Our hearts entwined by fate._

The purple swordsman had walked through the chambers and found another door, a dim light still illuminated from within the room. He carressed his hair back and let it fall behind him; smooth like rich chocolate… Sho reached out and grabbed the knob, turning it slowly with slight hesitance, but his emerald dark green eyes glimmered as he opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes immediately stared at the sleeping child, his looks so delicate yet lonely…

_At first my soul was afraid,_

_But once your smirk formed,_

_I knew there were no worries…_

David opened his light black eyes as they scanned his room carefully, but he soon spotted a shadow unfamiliar to him, his sight travelled on the four-strap brown leather boots, upwards to black velvet pants and his lower red sash, glancing towards the top slowly and seeing the rest of his red outfit and then a purple tussle that came along, well-built arms with a deadly sword in his right hand accompanied with the yellow bracers on each of his wrists, then finally up to his face, his dark green-brown mix eyes, the normal smirk, and his long brown hair, the strands looked so smooth and shimmery that it made the outlaw shiver.

"Who are you?!" the parentless kid alerted as he grabbed his chainsaw.

"… A fallen legend…" the gold fighter's smirk balanced across his face.

"T-tell me your real name damnit; I don't want to deal with lost replies!"

"If you wish to know," the elder Shinjo traced forward at the boy. "You may call me Sho; what happens to be yours, hm kid?"

_Yet at our first meeting,_

_You addressed me…_

_As a kid…_

_Just a kid…_

"I'm not a kid!!" the anti-juvi jolted out in a burst of anger. "And my name is David, but you won't live to tell about our meeting!" he started the chainsaw…

"You don't like being called a kid; perhaps a boy instead…?" Sho chuckled.

"Not that either; you're not getting the fucking point!!!" he ran straight at the red swordsman and attempted lashing constant slashes towards him, the long brown-haired man swayed and flashed behind him, hooking his left arm so he got a hold around the chainsaw wielder's delicate neck, clutching tight.

"You're far too slow…" he addressed, his sword repelling his chainsaw and deactivating it, kicking it to the side and away from David' range.

"Tch!" the outlaw tried to escape the man's grasp, but it was completely futile, he had turned him around, forcing a stare into his eyes, the boy was trembling…

_I tried to set myself free from your wrath,_

_But suddenly your darkness declined._

_Your hold was far too strong,_

_But it was suddenly so nice…_

"L… let me go!" the young kid shivered in fear; his words trembling and unbalanced. The speed demon curled his lips playfully as he stared at the boy's body, the delicate youthful shape; he was almost as fine as an elegant man…

"Quite a stubborn child…" the elder Shinjo whispered to himself, his left arm pulled back but then he lifted the outlaw's chin ever so gently. "Maybe you need to fufil your childhood before trying to become an adult…"

"I don't want to; I hate being 'just a kid' to others, I'm sick of it!!"

"But it is your past that makes you who you are, if you push aside your youth and intend on becoming a grown person in a snap, you're killing yourself…" his right arm wrapped around the boy's waist and carressed his lower spine with the tickle of his fingers, David jumped forward from the sudden fingers and ended up closer to the man, chest against chest, Sho leering into his eyes and still catching them in a surprise; something that no one could resist from him…

_What was this feeling in my heart?_

_Was it the touch of your love…?_

_How can your eyes alone draw me in?_

_Closer to your soul I can't forbid._

The child was so scared, but at the same time so warm; this feeling was trembling within his heart, but it also soothed him… hesistantly he shivered his arms around the gold fighter's neck securely, fingers running through the smooth brown strands of his hair, it was so obsessive, so irresistable; so enticing. The anti-juvi felt like he was in a trance of darkness and it came from the aura of the purple swordsman, warm at the same time cold; bone-chilling cold…

"W-why… am I drawn into you…?" the parentless kid couldn't stop layering his fingers through that soft long brown hair, his light black eyes glimmering as they locked into eye contact with those green-brown eyes, he was phasing fast.

"Maybe I hold the key of darkness that you seek…" the fallen legend spoke.

"… then… sin me with your lust; I… no longer want to feel alone……"

"If it is what your heart truly desires… then I cannot refuse your wish…"

_But when you said you'd love me,_

_Take my heart away…_

_My soul was ever so content,_

_That you were now with me…_

"You are the light I have been seeking…" the red-sash man clarified. "Someone I can't ignore, your heart is beyond the gates and I have the key to unlock you…"

"Your aura of darkness, at first I was afraid…" the young one applied. "But then as your eyes drew me in, I now realize there is nothing to be scared…" a sigh leveled from his mouth, Sho's tongue traced his own lips as he leaned down closer and kissed those un-sinned lips, the boy's were soft and delicate with the flavor of light honey, and the man's were tough but smooth with a touch of rich vanilla. Both arms wrapped around the younger one's waist and pressed his body close, tilting his head to make the kiss passionate and sweet. He broke the seal and pulled his head back to stare into those child-lushious eyes.

"No-no, why did you pull back??" David asked his dark sinner quietly.

"I wanted to make sure you were not discomfortable with this…" Sho smirked.

"I'm fine… I want this lust, this sin… I want you, Sho… I love you…"

_You kissed my lips playfully,_

_This lust that over ruled me,_

_Deep beyond our love,_

_Your soul carressed thee…_

And the boy drew closer and clutched the man's head down again, pressing their lips together again. At first the gold fighter was surprised by his quick wanting reaction, but a smile curled across his face as he tilted the boy's head and slid out his tongue, lapping those young sweet lips with his lushious wet tongue. At first there was a hesitance, but David opened his mouth and fought against each other's jaws playfully, Sho's tongue lashed into his cavern gently and explored deep within, tongues soon enough wrestling, as this lust grew the young man kept running his fingers through that lavish brown hair he obsessed with, the elder Shinjo captured his sweet tongue suddenly in between his lips and suckled it roughly yet with a gentle feel all in one…

_But even though this love was strong,_

_You still addressed me…_

_As a kid… just a kid…_

A moan, a gasp, a signal of pleasure escaped from the outlaw's mouth and rolled warmly into the red swordsman's own. The suckling was irresistable and the friction of his tongue sought through those mature lips; it fascinated him. The speed demon's right hand moved to the front and slipped underneath his white plaid shirt, slundering on light smooth skin as it made its way up to the boy's left nub and soon enough captured it with two fingers, enticing frictioned rubs and applying lust. Sho broke the long kiss and lapped his seducing tongue on David's soft tender neck and lashed circular patterns upon it, soon enough suckling into that delicate tenderness…

_Where's my life gone to?_

_Why must you call me a kid still?_

_Deep within your heart,_

_I can hear your soul scream…_

"Ahh… S-Sho…" David slurred from his lips, rambling with his pacing breaths, the fallen legend lusted him at the same time walked towards the bed with the boy in his hold, soon enough laying him on the satin sheets and matress.

His unoccupied hand removed the tie and set it aside, they both helped each other slip off the boy's trench coat and tumbled it on the floor, and the elder Shinjo bundled the white shirt off as well; revealing the outlaw's fine upper body. His fingers frictioned on the same left perked nub, his mouth pulled back from his soft neck and traced saliva down to his right nipple, nipping at it and gently nibbled it playfully. The parentless kid, in his own world, dousing in pleasure and lust, smoothed his hands on the man's purple tussle and slipped it off, fingers carressing on the back of his tough neck…

_But at the same time you scream,_

_My body shivers in depth. _

_Touching your creamy warmth,_

_Was like heaven to my set._

"Mmm… David, my boy; your light is so delicious…" Sho shivered lustfully, he sensed the grazing of the boy's fingers carressing his neck and rumbled lightly to himself, he set himself back as the runaway leaned forward and took off the rest of the man's upper red-sash outfit, exposing his firm chest. The kid cradled and slid his warm hands onto his pectorals, rubbing him so finely, his head clutched and his lips met the elder Shinjo's left nub, he planted kisses upon it delicately then slid his tongue in fast circles around it; this made the mysterious warrior meld with a sigh from his parted lips. "I thought I was supposed to be _your _luster…" a moaned chuckle escaped his mouth.

_Please stay with me for all eternity…_

_Hold me close and never let go…_

The outlaw lashed his tongue soothingly; lapping the gold fighter's left nub obsessively with the saliva's moist, warmly breathing upon his chest, Sho was surprised once again, settling out light moans from all the pleasures, his hands comfortly placed on his head and carressed his fingers through dark purple hair, David pulled himself back, his eyes so hollow and possessive, as he traced his saliva all over the elder Shinjo's chest. Sho carressed his hand on his chin and lifted his face to plunge into another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate than the last, drips of their salivas melding with their hot pectorals, lashing tongue to tongue, mouth to mouth, suckle to suckle…

_Hold me close and never let go…_

_This love that melds my body…_

All in the while of their rough and gentle french kiss, the purple swordsman pressed his right hand against the outlaw's soft sides, fingering the curves with certain slickness, then the hand made its way to the rim of the orange pants, tracing to the button and somehow without looking clicking it off, latched the zipper's edge and pulled it downwards. He chuckled into the boy's mouth and broke the ferocious kiss, leaning down carefully, his hands gripped the pants and briefs' material and slid them off slowly yet lustfully, splaying until they were off completely along with his orange-white shoes; levelling him completely naked, the beauty of the parentless child fully revealed…

_Go ahead and take my curse,_

_The sin that you've longed for…_

_Let me know I'm not alone,_

_Yet still I'm just a kid…_

A blush, a red colored flushed crossed David's face the moment he realized his whole body was nude; in front of his dark sinner. Sho smirked as his right forefinger smoothed onto the boy's length, soon enough his whole hand carressed around his young cock and smoothed back and fourth to it, creating a bit of sweat to friction. The speed of the carressing slowly became faster, bulding more lusting pleasure as the fallen legend heard the outlaw's pleased sigh, the kid's hands slid through his long brown hair once again. The elder Shinjo placed the young man in a sitting position, spreading his legs open as his sweating right palm still carressed its constant motion around the frictioned cock. There was a long pleasurable moan that escaped from the anti juvi's parted lips, it was driving him crazy; the faster the pace the more he ran his fingers through that blissful long chocolate brown hair, the strands so smooth and entwineful…

_Even though our love is strong,_

_You still address me…_

_As a kid… just a kid…_

"S-Sho… take me into your mouth… _please_…" the un-sinned boy pleaded.

The soft pleasured young voice was too much to resist, the gold fighter pulled his sweat-tainted hand back, wrapping his arms around those rich delicate legs, he leaned down lower and licked the head of his cock gently, the friction-twitched length was delicious, so he suckled onto it, then rasping his mouth deep around the cock, pushing his head back and forward at a slow timid pace, slow enough to pleasure and taunt the young kid, husky breaths lapped from David's heartful lips, grazing his fingers through that hair and onto his head, pushing with the pace like a plead to go faster that could not be ignored…

_Even though our love is strong,_

_I'm just a kid, a normal lonesome kid._

_But when you're here with me,_

_I don't mind being youth…_

"Ah…" the boy slurred lightly, all the sweat, the pleasure, the lust, the pressure; all of it was being applied and he was enjoying every second of it. Sho's tongue joined in the lusting of his length, swirling on the bottom while his lips pressed the rest, his head motion leering faster each light moan the outlaw slipped, it was going to be like heaven as soon as this was all over; the red swordsman knew it and he was pretty sure the parentless child knew it too. His head bobbed in and out with much more toned slickness, to the point of deep throating the lusting kid. Sweat dripped and David gave in, spilling his white 'cream' and seed into the mysterious warrior's valiant mouth, the flavor of it was so thick and warm, savoring it and then at last a swallow; pulling back…

"Mmm…" the long brown-haired man implied. "Delicious; and it's only the half way mark to our love overall…" he heard the boy's husky breaths. "Let me know when you're ready for the second half my dear, sweet child…" he chuckled.

_Taking me away from pain,_

_Driving us to insane ways,_

_My heart beat's pacing,_

_Ever so fast but ready._

_I listened to your soul,_

_And felt your lusting tames,_

_You and I could never separate,_

_Not after this moment of love…_

A breather at last, and only half way, getting closer to the climax, and David's excitement paced through his heart; lusting for everything… a seme of his word, the carresser of pleasure, almost to the sin; Sho was ever so fine… but out of the ordinary, the outlaw crawled up to the man and kissed his lips, breaking the seal shortly after and tracing the rim of the fallen legend's dark black pants with his greedy fingers. He motioned to the side and pulled down the black velvety material, along with a grip of boxers beneath and slipped them until they reached the top of his four-strap brown boots; the kid grunted.

"Take those off before I _make _you take them off…" a grin crossed the young man's face. "If I want to do my _exploring_, I need everything removed…"

"Exploring?" the mysterious warrior questioned in a whisper. His eyes glanced at his personal uke curiously. "What are you _planning_ Davy-boy…?" he smirked.

_But I wanted to prove,_

_I wasn't just a kid,_

_You have carressed my love,_

_Now allow me to carress yours too…_

Obediantly, Sho tackled the boot straps with his hands and loosened them, taking his boots off and he was free from their tight holds. David slid off the rest of his clothes so he was fully nude just as much as he was. The outlaw whispered something into the elder Shinjo's ear; the man lied flat on his stomach and onto the comforting mattress. The parentless kid leaned back to the area of his ass and padded his fingers near the exposed hole, suddenly plunging his right forefinger into the gold fighter's realm. A quick raspy moan bellowed from the purple swordsman's alerted lips, his left hand's fingers grasping the sheets beneath him, the tainted finger dousing circular patterns into his anol and it caused him to slur a light cry of pleasure. The runaway teenager dipped his index finger in and out of that hole, each push in was deeper each time, tracing the tip around the tight warmth; he pressed a second finger into the man's "personal" spot and plunged in back and fourth at a faster pacing speed…

_Taking you away from pain,_

_Only to comfort you in pleasure,_

_Answer me this question;_

_Am I just a kid now…?_

"Ahh! D-David… push your fingers in harder!!" the whimpers from the man suddenly adjusted to light yells of internal lust, and by that request did the untainted kid thrust his fingers into the tight anol; the harder the push the louder the yells. Soon enough there were three fingers into that blissful hole, lunging in and out and a fast-rapid speed, the pacing was so fluent it made the fallen legend scream the boy's name. "David!" he yelped with a tone of pain and pleasure. The chainsaw wielder pulled his now sinned fingers out from the warm space, his eyes zoning as he stared at the essence drip wetly down his hand, he flicked out his tongue and lapped the liquid off clean; obsessively, lustfully…

_But even if our love is strong,_

_You still remain stubborn;_

_Addressing me once again,_

_As a kid… just a kid…_

"Sho……" David lightly sighed from his parted lips, falling on the bed, his back against the mattress. Now Sho took a breather, funny how fast a seme can switch to the uke side in one lone act of pleasure… His bedazzled green brown eyes scanned the boy's naked body as he flipped and sat on the comfortable bed, smirking with delight. He never thought the parentless kid was _this_ persistant in a scene, specifically a yaoi scene the s.demon was supposed to be dominating… he pulled forward and lured ever so closed, his hands gripping on the outlaw's hips as he lifted him slightly off the cushion-soft mattress, bent on his knees he dabbed the head of his cock near the chainsaw wielder's hole.

"Are you ready for the finale…?" the mysterious warrior carressed softly.

"Y-yes… with all my heart; I love you, my red swordsman…" the boy replied.

"Just remember… even after this, you're still _just a kid_…" he playfully taunted.

_After all this time with you,_

_I finally accept the truth._

_The fact that all this time,_

_I am just a kid… _

Sweat dripped from their bodies, pleasure exchanged from one another, lust and carresses to each other, now it was time to draw this scene an ending… Sho's dick bellowed into David's hot realm, applying slow pushes and long dips, the pacing of it all was fascination to the lovers. Long husky moans slipped out from the outlaw's lushing mouth, it was slightly painful to his body, but as the pace started speeding up, it all adjusted to pleasure and lust; a deep craned moan lapped from his hotly gapped lips. The purple swordsman enticed in and out of the anol, gentle pushes melded to hard thrusts, the speed increasing with every slick move into his tight heat, the gold fighter slurred from his mouth a pleased groan as he thrusted back and fourth; so hot and fast, so hard and lustful…

_So from this day on,_

_When I saw your beauty,_

_My heart filled with content,_

_As I ran to you, my love,_

_We shared a passionate kiss._

"D-David…" Sho breathily groaned as the pace of his speed and hard thrusts increase. "I… l-love you…" he winced tightly within the hard lust.

The making of love, the sweat beads temping off their bodies, the pleasure…

"S… Sho…" David cried hardy moans. "I… l-love… you too…!" at that moment they were to the highest of the climax, the very top of hot male to male sex, suddle screams lapped from the boy's mouth in tight pleasure, the gold fighter's groans becoming slurred with grief, this love, it was intoxicating, obsessive, pleasing, and the least expecting, _sweet_… at last the fallen legend gave his last thrust and held himself in, releasing his white lust and seed into the chainsaw wielder's body, sinning him with his love forever…

_This beauty…_

_This passion…_

_This pleasure…_

Sho pulled away from David, both souls breathing heavily but with tainted love, all the excitement has finally drawn the conclusion, both males hotly naked, the last drops of sweat finally slid off the sides and curves of their bodies, this love was everlasting; they both would treasure this day, always…

"… Thank you…" the outlaw said dimly in a luring whisper.

"… For what…?" the red swordsman tilted his head closely to his love.

"… Making me realize… I am truly… _just a kid_…" he leaned against the speed demon's body and dazed off into a deep wonderous sleep…

_Thank you love…_

_For making me realize…_

_I am truly…_

_Just… a… kid…_

The end

Melissa: Whoo hoo, see? That was good!

Audience: the fangirls die of the sexy yaoi-ness

Melissa: o.o;; maybe that was too -good- for 'em… X3


End file.
